


35,000 Feet

by the_real_cactus_betty



Series: A LoVe Choose-Your-Own-Smut-Venture [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Ex Sex, F/M, Lets not take the plot too seriously here, Loose Interpretation, Mile High Club, Promptober, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Zero Sports References, one shot turned series, yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_cactus_betty/pseuds/the_real_cactus_betty
Summary: Veronica and Logan are stuck on a flight together in first-class. What could possibly happen?YOU get to decide!It's the LoVe Choose-Your-Own-Smut-Venture you didn't know you needed.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: A LoVe Choose-Your-Own-Smut-Venture [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958485
Comments: 33
Kudos: 41
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1 - 2C and 2D

* * *

**If you’re not familiar with a choose your own adventure story it goes something like this: you read a chapter, then two options are presented at the end, each leading you to a different (smutty) outcome. Choose one, choose both! Make your own dirty adventure.**

**The story will (theoretically) follow a logical path, so I recommend starting with Part 1 - Scratching the Itch, before embarking on 35,000 feet. (Read it[ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349886))**

**Very loose promptober prompt: Playing the Field & Bodycheck**

A million thankyous to my kickass beta Aurora2020. Who is always willing to read whatever filth I send her, and making it awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The TSA line is long, Veronica stands to the side to gauge the wait before it's their turn. Mac pats her on the shoulder reassuringly, “Relax, we’ll make the flight.”

Veronica takes a deep sigh and rolls her wheely bag back and forth. 

“It’s first-class, they’ll hold the plane for us,” Logan adds, nonplussed, not looking up from his phone. 

Veronica narrows her eyes at him. If he hadn’t paid for the first-class tickets, she would throw back a snide comment, but she’s lying low. 

She’s had her tail between her legs since Palm Springs a month ago. Since _the incident._

Logan knows this, so he is naturally using it to his advantage. Since the taxi ride to the airport, he’s been testing how far he can go before she bites. Poke, poke. Fondling her trigger points while she does _anything_ to not think about the actual literal fondling that took place. It really _was_ spectacular.

Mac and Logan found a buyer for _Grade My Ass_. They were all flying to New York to meet with the company heads and finalize the sale. They were about to make a killing on a borderline-obnoxious website. Just what Logan needed, _more_ money. Mac invited me, Max was coming along too. Logan had offered to pay for the flights for them all. Mac had implicitly promised that there would be two rooms. A girl’s room and a boy’s room. No sharing with _him_ would be necessary. 

Veronica almost made her swear a blood oath on it, just in case. The lure of a week in New York was strong, she was just going to have to pretend that Logan wasn’t there at all.

They finally make their way to the front of the line. Bags deposited on the conveyor belt, shoes and belts removed. Veronica has to remove her black boots and feed them through separately, Logan takes off his Vans and places them neatly next to hers with a smile. He takes a long, lingering stare at her standing on the tiles in her short skirt and striped socks.

He passes through the metal detector and it goes off with a loud beep. Going back he rifles through his pockets and tries again.

It beeps and Veronica can’t help but smile.

“Time for a cavity search?” she quips as he’s taken off to the side and she passes through unhindered. Max and Mac follow behind, gathering up all the bags and lacing shoes.

They stand and watch as a burly woman in uniform runs the paddle scanner over his body. She then puts it down, stands behind him and pats him down. Starting with his shoulders, arms, pectorals, abs, she dusts over the groin area, thighs and calves. Veronica watches with a strange fascination at the scene playing out before her. She feels something weird gnawing at her, is it jealousy, is she _jealous_ of the robust TSA agent running her hands over Logan?

Logan’s eyes meet Veronica’s provocatively as the woman comes to his front and repeats the process, this time getting to feel his ass, seeming to take multiple passes across it.

_That bitch._

Satisfied that he wasn’t concealing any weapons, except the one in his pants, Logan is released back to their custody. He collects his shoes and sits down on the plastic chair to put them on.

“Was that fun for you?” he asks Veronica.

“Me?”

“Admit it, Mars, you want to bodycheck me like that.”

She grunts, “In your dreams.”

“No, I’m quite sure I wasn’t dreaming when you accosted me performing your _very own_ bodycheck on cushion-mountain,” he smirks at her and ties a double knot. She rushes ahead to the gate.

* * *

Veronica sits in seat 2D, next to Logan. If Mac was giving up her bed-sharing with Max to satisfy Veronica, the least she could do was let them sit together on the flight. She could deal with Logan for five hours, surely. It was a Red-eye, she had full intentions of pulling her hood over her eyes and sleeping the time away, or maybe reading for a few hours. 

Logan is on the aisle, flirting mercilessly with the flight attendant as she brings around hot towels. She introduces herself as Belinda, their _personal_ assistant for the flight and offers them drinks. Logan tries to order a whiskey, but she refuses on account of his age. She is buxom and womanly in a way that Veronica isn’t which naturally makes her a sworn enemy. Belinda giggles an inordinate amount and touches Logan’s bicep when she’s leaning down to talk to them. She then sashays away, wiggling her enviable behind.

“Can’t flirt your way through everything it seems,” Veronica speaks into her novel.

“Oh, you’re talking to me again, that’s interesting.”

Veronica stops talking. That was the plan. No talking, no conversing meant getting through this week scot-free, Logan-free.

She goes back to her book, delving into the titillating lives of the romance characters as a distraction. She’d grabbed it last minute at the bookstore in the terminal, a bargain at $2.99.

“Landon Foxworthy III ripped the shirt from his body and stared across at her heaving bosom. It stirred his pulsating...” Logan reads out loud, over Veronica’s shoulder.

That very moment Veronica considered pulling the emergency hatch sucking them all into oblivion. She snaps the book shut and glares at him.

“Pulsating what?? Johnson, shaft, third leg, cock, trouser snake, disco stick?” He questions, enunciating the words loudly, deliberately and darkly. With every word he says, she feels it inside her. 

Cock, she liked that one the best. It made her think of Logan’s, made her think of the things it could do to her. _Good things_.

She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts from the gutter.

“If you’re not going to read, can I?” He reaches for the book, “Actually wait, there’s a reason guys don’t read those in public…” he adjusts his groin. “Do you get all hot and heavy for this?”

“I read them for the storyline and the poignant character development.”

Logan chuckles, “I bet.” 

Then his eyes soften, “You spoke to me!” he waves invisible pompoms, full of spirit.

Veronica rolls her eyes.

“I bet your new girlfriend reads them?”

He grins, “I don’t have a new girlfriend, but points for creativity in getting that information out of me without asking outright.”

Veronica can never get away with anything when Logan is around, but at least it clears up her lingering question. 

“I heard you were dating someone.”

Logan laughs again and shakes his head, “Single and ready to mingle, playing the field, if you will. Why? You know someone?” he waggles his eyebrows.

She ignores his comment and looks out the window. It’s black outside, well after midnight, there is no view to see but she needs to find somewhere else to look.

“Does your new ‘boyfriend’ read them?” he asks with finger commas.

“I am enjoying singledom thankyouverymuch. All my ex-boyfriends are a bit too punchy or clingy.”

“Are we your two little dwarfs?”

“I’m going to sleep. Think you can keep that trap shut?”

“Nighty night, Snow White,” he sing-songs before zipping his lips obediently.

Veronica places the eye mask over her face and closes her eyes. Moments later, she can feel his leg graze against hers as he moves in the seat. It makes no sense, there is more than enough room in these wide seats. She ignores it. 

Breathe in, breathe out. 

Logan’s leg brushes against hers again, she can feel warmth radiating from under his jeans. It doesn’t move away just resting there against hers casually.

She counts slowly in her head, one, two, three, four, five, six…

“Do you need more room?” she flicks the eye mask off with a scowl.

She realizes the absurdity of yelling at him about his leg touching hers, when at no point has she moved her own leg away from his. 

“Oh good, now that you’re talking to me, and we get to spend an entire week together, can we please straighten something out?”

Oh God, thinks Veronica please don’t talk about the little slip the other night. She referred to it in her head as a ‘little slip’, glossing over the fact that it was much more akin to her forcibly shoving his fingers inside her. No slips about it.

“I think you took my beat down of Piz the wrong way.”

“How, _how_ did I take you assaulting my boyfriend in the wrong way? Please enlighten me,” Veronica sighs, she should be sleeping right now. This is ridiculous, she's wholly uninterested in re-living this conversation again, like rewatching a car accident over and over again. The talk has been done to death, she’s tired, she’s over it. Nearly a year had elapsed, it was time to move past it all, move on.

“You’re reckless, Logan. What happened with Gory, Piz, and that’s just the tip of the iceberg.”

“People in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones. I heard tales of you and a doggy door.”

There was no doubt about it. News travels fast in Neptune.

“Logan, let's call a truce. So we can exist together this week, I’m done with the animosity, I don’t have the energy for it. I don’t want to endlessly rehash what went wrong and who did what. What’s done is done. I want to have a pleasant trip in New York.” 

Logan looks at Veronica confused, “What about your speech? We’re done… over. It was such a powerful speech. You’re a fabulous orator - one of the true greats of our time,” he teases.

Veronica takes a protracted sigh before holding out her hand for a handshake.

“Truce Echolls, before I change my mind.”

“Fine, fine. Geez, you’ll do anything to touch me.”

They shake hands, but don’t release straight away as would be the custom. It continues like a perpetual motion of Newton’s Cradle desk toy. It’s in the middle of this that Veronica notes that Logan’s leg is still planted firmly against her own. 

“If we were _really_ done … What about Palm Springs?” Logan whispers conspiratorially, eyebrow cocked in a challenge. The timbre of his voice sends tremors through her, tickling their way deep inside.

The handshake pauses midair and breaks, and the leg touch finally separates when Veronica retreats towards the window. Every touch between them was throwing another log on the flame, slowly burning inside of Veronica and she didn’t want another fire with Logan. She doesn’t think she can handle being burnt again.

“Shall we consider as a condition of the truce that we never speak of that momentary lapse again? I also reserve the right to modify said truce at any time or to incorporate further off-limits topics.”

“Hmm, _interesting_ so you’re saying the truce has flexible parameters?” he taps his chin.

Give him an inch, he’ll take a mile. 

An _inch._ A quick jolt hits low in her belly. Another log is thrown onto her fire, it’s getting oppressive now. She resolves to make sure never to sit with him again, he cannot be trusted, _she_ cannot be trusted alone with him that much is clear.

Mac spins in her chair on her knees and pops her head up, Veronica is infinitely pleased with the distraction. 

“No blood back here? All limbs still attached?”

Logan holds up his arms in a display of his satisfactory anatomy, wiggling all ten digits, “We called a truce,” he replies.

“A temporary ceasefire.”

“A truce hey, so mature of you both, happy to hear it.”

She winks at Veronica before flipping back in her seat and Veronica stands to move to the bathroom, 10% because she needs to go to the bathroom, 90% because she needs five minutes away from him. Normally she would ask Logan to move as he was on the aisle, but as there was so much room between the seats in first-class it was hardly worth it. But she still had to walk past him. 

To go frontwards, having to make eye contact with him as she passed? Or to go backward, allowing him uninterrupted views of her behind and thighs in her short skirt?

She opts for backward. Anything with less eye contact was always preferable when dealing with a wily ex. The plane chooses that moment to dip and lurch in a bout of turbulence and Veronica is nearly forced to sit on his lap. In an instant, his arms reach out and take her waist to steady her. She grabs the seat in front of her, and he anchors her from behind. 

The turbulence settles, “Thanks,” Veronica throws over her shoulder before scurrying down the aisle.

In the bathroom, she closes the door and spins around, amazed at the size of it. It’s double the size of the economy bathroom with ambient purple lights illuminating the space, it was so _clean_ and smelled so _fresh._ You could almost forget you were on a plane. It was going to be five minutes of pure, quiet bliss. She sits down on the seat and waits until enough time has elapsed that she _has_ to go back to the seat. Back to him. 

Veronica opens the door and makes her way back to seat 2D. As she does, she watches Belinda the hostess making a slow pass down the aisle and ever so casually slip three tiny bottles of whiskey into Logan’s hands and continue walking. It’s like a swift drug deal. He slips two of them into his pocket, opens the third, and pours it into his coke. 

Veronica looks at him pointedly as she returns and shakes her head.

He shrugs, “Want one?”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

Belinda then rounds back and makes _another_ pass, this time her armrests on his shoulder for a moment before continuing back to the galley.

“I think your friend is trying to throw you some not-so-subtle signals.”

“You think?”

“I strongly suspect that she regularly takes _very good_ care of her first-class passengers, if you get my drift.”

He chuckles, “We don’t pay a premium for these seats for nothing.”

“I think she might want you to join the mile high club.”

“Who says I’m not already a member?”

Veronica opens her book again, resolved to stop this conversation. Thinking about Logan with Madison Sinclair, thinking about Logan with _anyone_ else was still a hard thought. He wasn’t hers, that was clear, she made sure of that. But it didn’t make it any easier. Logan, pressing the hard planes of his body against someone else. And she remembered those _hard_ planes so fondly. 

He unclips his seatbelt and stands, stretching, presenting his body to her, his shirt lifts, his arms outstretched and he touches the overhead compartment above. Veronica’s face flushes crimson at the sight of his abs, the dusting of hair starting at his navel, leading like a trail of breadcrumbs beneath his low slung jeans. 

Just like Hansel and Gretel, she wants to follow that trail, piece by piece _all the way home_. She breathes deeply and picks up her book, resolved that Landon Foxworthy III could lure her away from the temptation beside her.

“I’m going to the bathroom. Knock three times if you want to join the club with me, otherwise someone else might beat you to it,” he leaves with a devious wink and takes long strides down to the bathroom. 

Belinda turns in her galley and watches him enter with keen interest. 

Veronica feels a pang deep in her gut, jealousy combined with a wisp of opportunity. She herself was the one who mentioned flexible parameters in the truce. Maybe the flexibility could stem from the mutual meeting of needs? But what if his comment was just a throwaway line? What if he was just being his devious old self, and he was waiting for Belinda to come to him? Veronica was pretty sure she would. 

* * *

**It’s adventure time!**

**Proceed to chapter 2 if you think Veronica should stay in her seat and see what delights may await her there. Link[Here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847790/chapters/65503990)**

**Proceed to chapter 3 if she should follow Logan and knock three times. Link[Here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847790/chapters/65504047)**

**_Or_ , read all the chapters if you want your fill of smutty-smut (and let me know which is your favorite!) 😉**

  
  



	2. Chapter 2 - Quivering in her seat

Logan comes back from the bathroom quickly, Veronica kept her eyes on Belinda the entire time. She didn’t enter the bathroom. If she did Veronica was quite prepared to report her to the rest of the cabin crew for unprofessional behavior. 

Logan reaches into the overhead compartment and takes out a red, fluffy blanket.

“You want one?” he asks.

Veronica nods and he drapes it across her legs before sitting down and repeating the process on his own lap. All Veronica can think about is _not_ following him into the bathroom. _Why_ did she not follow him into the bathroom? She wanted to. The second he mentioned it, she could envision him slipping his cock into her in quick, fierce thrusts. There’s no holding back when there is no time. It’s fast and messy and satisfying.

“You should have come in, it would have been fun,” he winks and puts on his headphones.

Veronica slips her eye mask back on, resting it on her forehead. She’s going to sleep it off, sleep away her lusty thoughts. 

“I’m not that kind of girl,” she replies quietly, not caring that he can’t hear her.

Logan closes his eyes to the music and Veronica has a moment to watch him, unknown. The pleasure of running her eyes over him, a little stubble peppered across his jaw leading to his cute little pointy ears. He’s so damn handsome she can’t quite believe that he was once hers.

His face doesn’t move, nothing about him betrays the fact that his hand has slipped from his blanket to her own and his palm slides across her inner thigh. Veronica jumps, looking at him. There is no change in his expression, to the outside world, he’s just listening to his favorite tunes. 

She closes her eyes and relishes the feel of his hand against her skin, waiting there, as if asking for permission. Veronica grants it by shuffling back in her seat and parting her legs ever so slightly. This elicits a minute change in Logan’s face, the slightest crack of a devilish smile to his right cheek.

His fingers walk further up her thigh, grazing against her panties, back and forth, feeling the wetness emanating from her, soaking her underwear. His thumb circles her aching bead of flesh through the fabric. The roughness of it, the friction causes Veronica to arch her back in delight, white-knuckled holding the armrests. She’s not as good as Logan in disguising the under-blanket activities.

Belinda appears beside them again. Veronica scowls at her. Does this woman not get the hint? She is definitely reporting her.

Logan pulls off his headphones one-handed.

“Can I get you anything to drink or maybe a snack?” She asks, saccharine and batting her eyelashes at Logan.

“Can I get a menu?” asks Logan. As he says the words, he hooks her panties to the side and dips his finger beneath, inching into her wet folds, unrelenting. Veronica audibly gasps, it lodges in her throat and she coughs.

“Are you alright, dear?” Belinda asks, registering Veronica on her radar for the first time for the duration of the flight. 

Logan looks at her, concerned. He pulls his finger out and instead draws a line up to her clit, circling it, as if giving her a chance to breathe while under scrutiny.

Veronica composes herself, stops coughing, and waves Belinda off.

The buxom pain-in-the-ass leaves to get the menu and Logan uses the reprieve to thrust his long finger back inside her. Veronica can feel his knuckles, his finger curling against her, beckoning. She relaxes into it, the heat of his touch radiating through her entire body, the flush rising to her throat. He has turned now, and is watching her, watching her heaving chest. He studies her reaction to his touch with intensity.

He slips another finger in, and Veronica’s legs widen, giving him full access to her dripping heat. 

Belinda returns _again._ Does this woman ever fuck off? 

She passes Logan a menu, he pulls his hand from inside Veronica abruptly and takes the menu from her hands. Veronica is stunned, shuffling in her chair, wholly unsatisfied, so close to the edge, and that bitch has stopped it all.

She can see the glistening wet of her juices on Logan’s index and middle finger as he takes the menu in his hands, perusing the options thoughtfully. 

Veronica is suddenly unsure who she should murder first, Belinda, or Logan?

“I’ll have a latte, extra hot and a bag of peanuts please, and Veronica will have a cold bottle of water.”

Veronica glares at him as Belinda scurries away.

“Lay down, face the window,” he whispers, and Veronica obeys, because she just wants him to finish. There is no doubt she’s going to leave a wet patch on the leather seats.

Veronica lays down and backs her behind into Logan, he re-covers her with the blanket. From this angle, he caresses her buttocks before pulling her panties down over her ass, to her knees. She immediately realizes his reasoning, this is a _much_ better angle, he can easily slip his fingers back inside and when he does, she almost comes immediately. 

He pumps his fingers into her, over and over, thumb flicking her clit, so swollen from the torture and waiting it feels like it will explode. Deep in her, the aching wave builds. With each entry, she climbs further and further until she crashes, orgasm darting through her veins, curling the toes in her boots. She swallows deeply, stifling the sound that threatens to echo around the cabin as she clenches his fingers in her pussy. 

She dares to look up at him, devilish eyes and smirking lips staring back at her, like he’s the cat that got the cream. Logan waits until she has calmed her breathing before withdrawing his digits slowly, Veronica pulls up her underwear and sits straight in her seat. 

Fucking Belinda arrives, drinks in hand, and personally lowers Logan’s tray table for him. He fumbles, taking over from her, as his erection is dangerously close to the base of the tray table as it descends. Finally, it’s Veronica’s turn to smirk.

As soon as Belinda leaves he picks up his peanut packet, rips it open, and dips his fingers in, dropping the nuts into his mouth, he then slowly licks the salt from those soaked, magic fingers. 

His eyes shift to Veronica’s, grinning.

“You’re welcome.”

Veronica put her eye mask on and closed her eyes. In Palm Springs, she’d managed to keep away from him for about twelve hours before succumbing to the temptation. Today, she’d barely made it an hour and a half. They were probably hovering somewhere over Colorado, crossing the Rockies during her orgasm. She wondered what awaited her with a whole seven days together in New York in their future. 

\-----------------

**Satisfied? Or did it leave you wanting more? Jump to Chapter 3 if you** **_need_ ** **more. 🍆 Link[Here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847790/chapters/65504047)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Knock, Knock, Knock

The cabin was dark. As Veronica passed Mac and Max in their seats, they were sleeping, bundled under a blanket, eye masks on. 

She approaches the door and knocks three times. The lock slides across and it opens just a crack, she pushes her way inside, turns and snaps the lock behind her. 

Logan stands, washing his hands at the basin, staring at her under hooded lids in the mirror. He is going for nonchalance, but she can see the surprise there too. He can’t believe she is there, neither can she.

“Do you need to use the bathroom?” he asks, clarifying, _just in case._

She shakes her head and whispers, voice quivering, “No.”

Logan draws a deep breath and takes a step towards her. Veronica can smell the soft aromas of hours-old cologne and _him._ The scent elicits memories of lazing in bed all day, their bodies intertwined in heavenly plush sheets.

“Is this part of the truce?”

She nods.

“Take off your underwear,” he commands, and she obeys, hooking her fingers beneath her short skirt and dragging them down her thighs. Pale yellow cheeky boylegs make their way to the floor. She pushes them over her boots.

Logan puts out his hand, she passes them to him; he shoves them into his pocket. 

“We have about five minutes maximum before someone notices,” he speaks, all business. 

“Kissing or no kissing?” he asks.

Veronica thinks for a moment. She can’t help but look at the huge swell of his cock, struggling against his fly. It’s blurring her judgment. Not that she had any good judgment left at this stage. Another log is thrown onto her fire, it's out of control now, the _heat_ in the small compartment between them blazes a trail directly to her clit. Throbbing just for him.

“No kissing,” she replies, too intimate. She had kissed him during _the incident_ and it had almost been her undoing.

“Are you still on the pill?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Logan replies, spinning her around to face her reflection in the mirror, then immediately he drops to his knees. He flips up the back of her skirt, spreads her legs, and licks her pussy from behind, running his long tongue along her slit before plunging his tongue inside her, trailing it around her walls. Veronica clasps the basin for support.

He dips inside further, traversing her cavern as far as he can go while massaging her ass cheeks with his hands spread wide. A groan escapes from deep in his throat, the hot breath from him compounding the sensations writhing through her.

Then he stops and stands, pulling down his jeans, dropping them to his ankles. His massive cock bounces free, hard and violet in the light. 

“Sorry, I was just supposed to check you were sufficiently wet, you _were,_ then I got a little distracted.”

“I didn’t mind at all,” Veronica replies.

Logan wraps his hand around the base of her neck, gently bending her at the waist, Veronica’s palm rests on the glass of the mirror and she watches him slide his girth inside her. A guttural cry escapes her lips. The first few thrusts with Logan are always a shock, her body needs a moment to acclimatize to his length, then once she does, he knows he can go hard, deep and fast, and he does.

There’s a primal hunger between them, a desperation for the feel of their bodies colliding, and a ticking clock coercing a fast release. Logan’s hands seem to roam across Veronica’s body endlessly, tracing all her curves, trying to touch every part of her he can, all at once. 

He drags her shirt to her neck and pulls down her bra, her small breasts and rock hard nipples free. Glowing purple in the light as he strokes them tenderly, a stark contrast from the pounding he’s giving her from behind. His balls slap against her pussy as he thrusts, adding to Veronica’s pleasure. 

Logan leans into Veronica’s neck and bites at it, hard, sucking and fucking her simultaneously. With each stroke, he groans, thankful for the incessant humming of the jet engines to drown out his pleasure.

It takes two minutes, maybe three, before they near the finish line, Veronica could always come fast with Logan, he was good at angles, ensuring that his cock could hit just the right spot to get her there.

He takes both her nipples in his hands, pinches them gently and Veronica’s eyes meet his in the mirror, holding the intense gaze between them.

Logan wants to see Veronica come.

Veronica wants to see Logan come. 

It’s questionably intimate for exes, for whatever this precarious truce arrangement is, but Veronica can’t look away. 

“Come with me, Veronica,” he stares into her reflection in the mirror.

Veronica nods, no encouragement needed.

Logan climaxes with a moan into her ear, his upward drive pushing Veronica off the precipice. The tendrils of her orgasm snake through her body and she clamps and writhes around him over and over again, milking him to the end. Her knees seem to liquify as he holds her up by her ass, her belly hard against the basin. 

There is a gentle knock at the door, Veronica’s eyes find his in the mirror, horrified. He pulls out immediately and she feels a loss of the break in contact. They clean up with some toilet paper and Logan buttons his fly before gingerly opening the door. 

Belinda waits beside it, eyebrows raised as Logan and then Veronica tiptoe out. The look of shock across her face is palpable. Veronica can’t stop grinning as she strolls down the dark aisle, back to her seat, clipping on her seatbelt.

“Is that how Landon Foxworthy III does it?” he asks, hand on her knee.

Veronica looks at him with a conspiratory smile. In her peripheral vision, she spots a bulge in his pants and her eyes look at it questioningly, unbelieving that he was ready to go again. But she realizes the bulge is coming from his pocket - it's her underwear.

She pokes it in his pants, “Can I have those back?”

He smirks, “Nope.”

Veronica relaxes back into her seat, Logan tucks the blanket around them, handing her the eye mask that had fallen to the floor. As she closes her eyes, finally relaxed for the first time in weeks, she feels their combined warm liquids trickle down her bare thigh. Those underwear would be handy right about now.

In Palm Springs, she’d managed to keep away from him for about twelve hours before succumbing to the temptation. Today, she’d barely made it an hour and a half. They were probably hovering somewhere over Colorado, crossing the Rockies during her orgasm. She wondered what awaited her with a whole seven days in New York in their future. 

\----------------------

**Did you jump straight to the bathroom scene? Were you satisfied? Do you still need** ** _more??_ ** **Maybe Chapter 2 will get you there? 🍑 Link[here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847790/chapters/65503990)**

  
  



End file.
